1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method to control a communication device, which can communicate with other devices in two or more different communication technologies.
2. Related Art
A communication system having a printer and a mobile communication device is known. The mobile device may transmit printable data to the printer via a wide area network (WAN), and the printer may print an image according to the printable data received from the mobile device.